moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Baby-Sitters Club (film)
The Baby-Sitters Club is a 1995 family comedy drama film directed by Melanie Mayron, in her feature film directorial debut. It is based on The Baby-Sitters Club series of novels by Ann M. Martin. Plot Kristy Thomas, president of "The Baby-Sitters Club", decides to open a day camp for their child clients. Her best friend, Mary Anne Spier (along with Mary Anne's stepsister Dawn Schafer) offer their parents' backyard to serve as the camp site. All of the club members (Kristy & her friends Mary Anne, Dawn, Claudia Kishi, Stacey McGill, Mallory Pike, and Jessi Ramsey) vow to keep a close eye out for misbehaving kids. Meanwhile, Kristy faces problems when she meets her estranged father (who abandoned her family seven years ago and started a new family in California), and faces a dilemma about telling her friends and family about this. Mary Anne is the only one she tells of the visit, and she too is under pressure as the curiosity of her friends grows. The girls perform a rap song for Claudia who is stuck in summer school and is forced to retake a test, or faces repeating a grade and being forced to drop out of the club. Stacey has a crush on a seventeen-year-old boy named Luca. As their relationship ensues, she faces problems telling him about her diabetes and later, her age. This is revealed after a trip to a New York City club in which a bouncer does not allow her into a club because she is underage. Luca is outraged, unable to believe that Stacey is thirteen years old. Meanwhile, Dawn must face her neighbor, Mrs. Haberman, who becomes increasingly upset because of the camp activities that are taking place next door. It is Kristy's thirteenth birthday and she has arranged to go to an amusement park with her father. Promising her friends that she would make it to her own party, Kristy goes to meet her father, but he does not show up. She begins to walk home until her friends show up in Luca's car after Mary Anne's confession about the return of Kristy's father. Luca drives the girls back to Mallory's parents' cabin and present Kristy with a half-melted birthday cake. As Stacey is saying goodbye to Luca, he tells her that he will be coming to Stoneybrook again next year. Delighted, Stacey tells him that she will be fourteen years old when he returns. They share a kiss just before Luca departs. At the end of the movie, the girls, in return for making Mrs. Haberman's summer so miserable with their summer camp, give the greenhouse to her. Meanwhile, Kristy witnesses a miracle when Jackie Rodowsky hits his first home run, hitting Cokie Mason, who is sitting in a tree nearby, in the process. Cast *Schuyler Fisk as Kristy Thomas *Rachael Leigh Cook as Mary Anne Spier *Larisa Oleynik as Dawn Schafer *Tricia Joe as Claudia Kishi *Bre Blair as Stacey McGill *Stacy Linn Ramsower as Mallory Pike *Zelda Harris as Jessi Ramsey *Vanessa Zima as Rosie Wilder *Christian Oliver as Luca *Brooke Adams as Elizabeth Thomas Brewer *Bruce Davison as Watson Brewer *Jessica Needham as Karen Brewer *Ellen Burstyn as Mrs. Haberman *Asher Metchik as Jackie Rodowsky *Austin O'Brien as Logan Bruno *Marla Sokoloff as Cokie Mason *Aaron Michael Metchik as Alan Gray *Kyla Pratt as Becca Ramsey *Scarlett Pomers as Suzi Barrett Reception Box Office "The Baby-Sitters Club" debuted at #9 at the box office, grossing $3,418,908 in its opening weekend & opened second behind Mortal Kombat. The total domestic gross was $9.6 million. Critical Reception "The Baby-Sitters Club" had mostly positive reviews and holds a 64% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 14 reviews. Edward Guthmann from the San Francisco Chronicle said, "There's a lot to pick at in "The Baby-Sitters Club," but I'd wager that your average 12- or 13-year-old girl won't notice the flaws or wonder, as I did, if Fisk's narration was an afterthought. It feels like a Band-Aid: a way to liven the movie's pace and clarify the plot points when Mayron's direction and Dalene Young's script fail to do so." Hollis Chaconsa from the Austin Chronicle called the movie "bright and cluttered and engaging." Eve Zibart from the Washington Post called the film's script "predictible", but "not too clumsy". Gene Shalit from the Today Show called the film's script "loaded with laughs both and adults will enchanting a comic fantasy musical hit since An American Tail Theatrical Trailer Category:1995 films Category:1990s films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American teen films Category:Films based on books Category:Rated PG movies Category:Films with a single song